dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Berry Hunt
Berry Hunt is the 10th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Swiper *Bear (debut) Summary Dora and Boots search for blueberries at Blueberry Hill...where Swiper the Fox lives. Recap Dora asks the viewer if they like snacks, then shows the viewer what her mom gave her for a snack. Dora shows the viewer five blueberries before eating them up. Boots the Monkey comes along and wants some blueberries too, but the problem is that Dora ate all the blueberries. Boots is sad about them, but Dora tells him that they can find more blueberries. She tells Boots that they can go a berry hunt. They get out a little blue pail from Backpack and then Dora & Boots have to figure out where to go to find blueberries. So, they ask Map to give them directions on where to look for blueberries. He says that Blueberry Hill is the place to go to find blueberries. But first, they have to row across an icy cold river and then they had to go over the prickly forest before they can get to Blueberry Hill. Map warns Dora and Boots to watch out for Swiper because Swiper lives on Blueberry Hill. Dora & Boots picture the places they have to go in their heads. Then, Dora and Boots sing out a tune similar to the bear hunt song. Dora says out one line and Boots repeats. Dora goes "Going on a berry hunt" and Boots repeats that line. Then she goes "Gonna pick some juicy ones" and Boots repeats. Dora goes "We're not scared" and Boots repeats and then Dora & Boots say in unison, "what a beautiful day." Dora & Boots do it again one more time with the viewer joining in. After the jingle, Dora & Boots make it to the icy cold river. They can't go around it and they can't go through it so how can Dora & Boots get across it? Dora & boots find a boat. They put on their life jackets to avoid sinking into the river. Dora & Boots had to row across the icy cold river. They managed to get across in no time. Dora & Boots take off their life jackets. Boots couldn't wait to taste those blueberries. Dora agreed. Now, they had to figure out where to go next. They made it across the icy cold river. Next, they have to go over the prickly forest. It was so far away. So, Dora and Boots say out the places they were going in their heads and then they say out the berry hunt jingle out loud, then they do it softly, then they whisper the berry hunt jingle and then shouted out the berry hunt jingle. After that, Dora & Boots reach the prickly forest. Boots looked at the prickly forest and Dora goes "Uh-oh" and says with Boots: "prickers and thorns". Dora goes "can't go around it" and Boots goes "can't go through it" and then Dora and Boots asked in unison: "how can we get over the prickers and thorns?". The viewer points out to the vines. Dora thought that was a good solution. Just then, a lizard swings over the prickly forest using the vine. Dora & Boots grabbed on to a vine with both hands. Boots holds onto the empty blue pail with his tail. They swung their arms back & forth. Dora & Boots swung in sync over the prickly forest. Dora & Boots were getting close to the blueberries at Blueberry Hill and that's where they are going to next. Along the way, they have to open a gate that speaks Spanish. So, Dora & Boots said "abre" to open the gate. After that, Dora & Boots had to march up the hill. They say out the places and say out the berry hunt jingle fast and then they say it out even faster. As they got to the top, they had to be very quiet. Swiper the fox lives on Blueberry Hill. Dora whispers to the viewer that Swiper lives in a fox hole and the viewer finds it. Dora & Boots had to hurry and pick the blueberries. They put the blue pail down on the top of the hill. Dora and Boots each took a turn plucking off the blueberries one-by-one as they counted softly. Boots says out loud that they picked a total of 15 blueberries. Dora hushes Boots and thanked the viewer for helping them count. Now, Dora & Boots had to get out of here before Swiper sees them. Swiper pokes his head up from his fox hole. He disappears and reappears out of his fox hole and sneaks up behind Dora & Boots. Dora & Boots spoke out loud now and said "Swiper, no swiping!" 3 times. Swiper snaps his fingers and disappears into his fox hole once again. Boots asked if it was time to eat the blueberries. But without looking, someone goes "Mmm. Blueberries!!". Dora asked "who said that?" Boots didn't know. Dora asked the viewer who said "Mmm. Blueberries!!" and it was a bear. The viewer tells Dora & Boots that the bear was right behind them. Dora and Boots both say in unison: "Oh, no! Run!" Dora & Boots started racing down Blueberry Hill because they're being chased by a bear. Dora and Boots went back the way they came. They shouted "Abre" to open the gate. Next, Dora and Boots swung over the prickly forest. Then, Dora and Boots quickly jumped into the boat, put on their life jackets lightning fast and started rowing across the icy cold river. The bear jumps into the icy cold river and shivers. But then, the bear starts swimming after Dora & Boots. Dora rows the boat as fast as she could. The boat started to tip on side as Dora continues to row. The boat sharply stops on the other side. Boots asked if the bear was still after them. Dora points out they rowed so fast across the icy cold river that the bear was giving up and was going home. Dora thanked the viewer for rowing so fast. Dora and Boots took a turn reviewing what they did. They got juicy blueberries, stopped Swiper the fox and got away from a bear. Now, Dora and Boots started munching the blueberries. It was sweet, juicy and delicious. And that was where Dora and Boots went to Blueberry Hill to get blueberries. Song Going on a Berry Hunt Places in episode #Icy Cold River #Prickly Forest #Blueberry Hill Trivia *As Dora describes the first 2 places, she does body talk. For the icy cold river, she shivers. For the prickly forest, she wiggles her fingers. * In this episode, Dora and Boots sing the first stanza of the Travel Song followed by "Going on a Berry Hunt", a retelling of the rhyme "We're Going on a Bear Hunt" with the Travel Song instrumentals in the background. ** "Going on a Berry Hunt" has been sung a total of eight times in this episode, twice on the way to the icy cold river, four times (once really loud, once really soft, once softest and once really really loud) on the way to prickly forest and twice (once fast, once faster) walking up Blueberry Hill. ** "Going on a Berry Hunt" also appears in the Dora the Explorer CD album. *Due to "Going on a Berry Hunt" being a retelling of the rhyme "We're Going on a Bear Hunt" and the bear chase at the end, this episode was titled "Bear Hunt" by accident. But it was fixed by renaming it to "Berry Hunt". *This is the second of the first two episodes to be released on VHS. *This is the 10th episode of the show. *Benny, Tico, and Isa do not appear in this episode. *This is the first episode to introduce the Wizzle as he appears in the end credits. *This is the first episode Swiper does not make his whisking sound alerting to swipe from Dora and Boots, Dora and Boots instead mention him coming out to swipe their blueberries they picked by keeping a look out. * Dora and Boots run back through all the places they went to get to Blueberry Hill but when the bear chases them through the places they went and swinging back through the prickly forest, the Fiesta Trio play their fanfare music but they only play part of it because the bear interrupted them when he swings down and he cut them off. * This is one of the few episodes in which Dora and Boots go back to where they have started after reaching the last destination on the map. * At the end of the episode when Dora asks the viewer what their favorite part is, she asks "What was your favorite part of the berry hunt?" instead of "What was your favorite part of the trip?". * When Dora and Boots leave Blueberry Hill and runaway from the bear, they open the gate and say "abre" but they should've had the chance closing the gate so the bear doesn't keep chasing them. * Dora and Boots put on their life jackets and row back across the icy cold river getting away from the bear, but they don't say "life jackets so we can be safe", they immediately put their life jackets on. See also *Berry Hunt/Transcript Gallery 160003.jpg ice water.jpg looking for next.jpg l5kt1.gif Bear 1.png Character Find Wizzle Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes written by Eric Weiner Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes that Benny, Tico, and Isa are absent